Breaking the Barriers
by GoldenMusicLover
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki, a young girl whose parents died in a car accident. Ever since that mishap, she never talked to anyone. Usui Takumi, a young boy who is hated by his family. Because of that, he became an cold person. What happens when the two meet at an orphanage? Can they break down each other's barriers? Disclaimer throughout whole story: I don't own KWMS.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Well this is my first story on Fanfiction, so I hope you guys enjoy! Just to let you guys know, this chapter takes place when Misaki and Takumi are little kids. It shows how their problem developed and how they ended up in the orphanage. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KWMS or any of it's characters.**

Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki, a young girl whose parents died in a car accident. Ever since that mishap, she never talked to anyone ever since. Usui Takumi, a young boy who is hated by his family. Because of that, he became an emotionless person. What happens when the two meet at an orphanage? Can they break down each other's barriers?

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"Mommy, where are we going?" I asked my mother. My mother, Minako, turned around from the passenger seat to face me. Her beautiful black hair was falling over her shoulders and her lovely hazel eyes looked at me fondly.

"It's a surprise, sweetie. We set it up just for your fifth birthday," said my mom smiling happily at me.

"Okay, but hurry up please Daddy. I can't wait," I squealed with happiness.

"Now, now Misaki, that would be reckless wouldn't it?" my dad, Sakuya, replied, chuckling. I giggled in reply and turned to look out the window.

Today is my fifth birthday and my parents decided to give me a surprise. I didn't really need a surprise because, honestly, all I needed to be happy was my family and I already have that. Even through all my protests, they still decided to give me a surprise and I decided to appreciate it since they want to make me really happy. Now I'm sitting in the car as happy as ever and extremely excited to arrive. (which is odd because I wasn't like that before)

I was looking out the window and saw a beautiful view of the Caribbean blue ocean just ahead of the smooth-looking sand.

"We're going to the beach!" I screamed excitedly.

"Yes, we are sweetie. Are you happy?" asked my mother.

"Of course I'm happy. Thank you so much! I love you mommy. I love you daddy," I said grinning like an idiot.

"No problem, sweetie. And we love you too," said my parents laughing.

Suddenly, I saw a black car speeding towards us, even though they were supposed to stop at the red light.

"Daddy, watch out!" I screamed at my dad. Everything else happened in a blur. My dad swerved the car to the left trying to prevent collision, but we ended up hitting another car. The other car's bright headlights were blinding me so I couldn't see what was happening; the only thing I could understand about the situation was the fact that my parents were hurt by hearing their terrified screams.

When everything turned silent, I looked up at my parents to see them both dead. Blood was dripping from their bodies. The scene in front of me was too horrifying for me to even describe. Seeing my parents so lifeless like this terrified me so much that I didn't notice a huge cut on my forehead and glass shard in my arm. The horrifying scene in front of me made me lose consciousness and the last thing I remember seeing was the bright colored lights of an ambulance outside our car before falling into complete darkness. And just like that, my birthday became the day of my parents' death.

**Takumi's POV**

"What do you mean we're stuck with him?! I don't want that sick child in this family!" screamed my grandfather. Even though I was sitting down in my room with the doors closed, I could still hear my grandfather complain about me in the living room.

"Why can't we just kill him?" said my stupid half-brother Gerard. "He killed mommy, so why can't we kill him?" The adults paid no attention to the little boy and carried on with their conversation.

"I'm sorry father, but if we put him up for adoption or something of that sort, who knows what might happen. Since he's just a child he might tell some stranger that he's the grandson of the CEO of the Walker Company and ruin our reputation. Even if he doesn't tell anyone, there's a chance that the information might get revealed," stated Edward.

Yep, that's right. I killed my mother and my family is trying to get rid of me. But on my behalf, I didn't intentionally kill her. My mother, Patricia Walker, was a beautiful woman, or so I was told, with long, blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Because of her beauty, many men wanted to have her, but she ended up marrying her childhood friend Edward. One day this one man kidnapped my mother and raped her. Fortunately, he was arrested but as a result, my mother became pregnant with me. My mother, who was against abortion, decided to keep me. However, my mother died while giving birth to me. Now my family hates me. Simple explanation right?

"We are able to put him in an orphanage once we've made sure that we covered up all the information of him being part of the Walker family, but that may take some time. We also have to train him not to tell anyone that he is part of this family," stated the family butler, Gilbert.

I don't understand why they even care. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone I was part of the Walker family. In fact, I want to get away from this horrible family as soon as possible. Although I am only six, I'm not as stupid as they think. Oh well, I hope I'm sent to the orphanage as soon as possible.

**Well that's it for the first chapter! Please excuse any grammatical mistakes and review to tell me what you think. Sorry, it was kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer and will take place later on when they're teenagers and are in the orphanage. ^.^**


	2. The New Orphan

**Hello fanfiction readers! I just want to thank everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! **

* * *

**Misaki's POV (after the car accident)**

I can't believe it. My parents are actually dead... I stood there staring at my parents' graves. We didn't have many relatives or much money so my parents couldn't have a proper funeral, but they were able to be buried in our local cemetery. I tightly gripped onto the flowers in my hand as I slowly placed them on my parents' grave. I stood there, slowly retracting my hand as a tear escapes my eye.

"Are you ready?" Asked the impatient social worker.

I nodded yes with my back to her. But honestly, I was not ready. I just wanted to die and lay here with my parents. That would be the only thing that would make me happy. Also, I didn't want to live in a home with a bunch of different strangers.

"Alright then. C'mon, I've got to take you to the orphanage right away," said the caretaker as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her car. I had no power to resist and I've basically lost everything so I let her take me to the orphanage. But I will promise myself one thing: I will never get close to someone because they WILL leave you which just leaves to heartbreak.

**Misaki's POV (10 years later)**

I don't understand why everyone has to be so loud. I'm sitting in my shared room with the door closed and I can _still _hear those blabbermouths talking. I took a deep breath and stood up from my comfy bed and walked over to the door. I pulled it open and saw Yukimura, a young (feminine) boy being forced to wear a dress, yet again, by Kurosaki, Shirokawa, and Ikkun.

Hearing me open the door the four boys glanced at me. Yukimura looked up at me begging me to help him. I turned and glared at the other three boys. Being terrified of me, the boys dropped the dress and ran downstairs. Yukimura sighed with relief and thanked me. In return, I gave him a small smile.

"Lunchtime!" yelled Satsuki, the orphanage owner. "Yay!" screamed a bunch of children as many footsteps started pounding towards the dining room.

I slowly followed everyone else and sat down in my seat at the dining table. The table was a long, rectangular table that could easily seat 20 people. "I'm starving!" exclaimed Sakura, a pink-haired girl wearing pigtails, as she sat in the seat on my right. "Me too," said Shizuko, a short-haired girl wearing glasses, as she sat on the seat on my left. Sakura and Shizuko are my closest friends here in the orphanage. Although I don't talk to them, they always seem to understand me and were always there for me during my tough times. I smiled at them and started getting my food.

Everyone started digging in when suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" shouted the younger kids as they started running to the door. Once they opened the door, their little voices rang out and said, "A new friend is here!" Whenever the little kids said that it always meant that we were getting a new orphan.

Everyone got up from their seats and also made their way to the door, wanting to see who this new person was. When I reached the door, I saw Kaori, the social worker who brought me here to this orphanage, and a boy about my age with spiky, blonde hair and string emerald eyes.

"Hello everyone! I'd like to introduce you to Takumi Usui. He will be joining you guys here in the orphanage," said Kaori, "Takumi, I'd like to introduce you to, Shintani, Suzuna, Aoi, Honoka, Erika, Sakura, Shizuko, Kurosaki, Shirokawa, Ikkun, Yukimura, Kanou, Kuuga, Lily, Kira, Rin, and Misaki." Takumi looked at all of us as if he was analyzing us to see if we were worthy enough to be in his presence. Right away I knew I didn't like this boy.

Takumi looked at us and murmured, "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, Takumi," replied the children.

"Okay everyone! Make room for Takumi to enter the house." said Subaru, Satsuki's assistant. Obeying her order, everyone separated and made an aisle for Takumi to walk through. As Takumi walked through many girls stared at him with hearts in their eyes, but Takumi just ignored them.

"Thanks Kaori. We'll be sure to take god care of him," said Satsuki, smiling at Kaori.

"Oh, of course you will! You've already raised all these wonderful children," replied Kaori.

"Why, thank you! Well you have a good day now, Kaori!" said Satsuki. After Kaori left, Satsuki shut the door. "Now let's go back to eating everyone! Takumi, you can sit between Kuuga and Shintani," said Satsuki. Takumi gave a nod and sat in his seat right across from me.

He stared at me intensely as if he was observing my every move. I tried to ignore him and eat my food, but I could still feel his intense gaze on me. I looked up to glare at him, but instead I found myself staring back into his cold eyes. Suddenly, I felt very awkward and uncomfortable eating in front of him. I looked at Satsuki and asked her if I could eat upstairs. Well I actually didn't _ask _her, since I swore not to speak ever again, I just looked at her and she understood. After not speaking for 10 years, I got used to communicating with people through my actions and eyes. Satsuki agreed so I made my way upstairs to my room with my food and sat on my desk.

Ugh! What is up with that boy! Why do I feel so awkward around him? Sure, I feel awkward around almost everyone, but this time it's different. It feels like he could read all my emotions and break down the mask that I always put on to hide my true feelings. We haven't even talked yet and he's making me so confused! Gosh, I despise him!

Well all I can do now is try my very best to ignore him. I will not let someone like him weaken me! I finished eating and fell asleep thinking about those striking green eyes.

* * *

**Okay that's it for the 2nd chapter! I will try to update on the weekends or Fridays if possible. Don't forget to please REVIEW! Reviews encourage me to update faster!**

**~GoldenMusicLover**


	3. Amber Eyes

**(Forgot this in the last chapter!) Disclaimer: I do NOT own KWMS or any of it's characters.**

_Previously: Well all I can do now is try my very best to ignore him. I will not let someone like him weaken me! I finished eating and fell asleep thinking about those striking green eyes._

* * *

**Takumi's POV**

Finally! Even though the Walker family was such an elite family that owned the top company in the world, they sure did take forever to place me in an orphanage. During my life in the Walker's residence, I was mostly tutored and home-schooled by teachers that came in and swore to keep my identity a secret. However, being confined in my room all day was EXTREMELY boring, so sometimes I would jump out the window and head to the nearby park. Since my family didn't care about me, they never found out. Whenever I was at the park I would just stare at happy families with envy. What have I done wrong in my life to get a family that hates me?

Knowing that my family will never give me the attention and love I so yearn for, I decided to give up. This was how I became the cold person I am now. I always keep my guard up and I never let anyone in my own confined box. Now here I am, finally in the orphanage, seeing tons of happy children and teens, but I know I will never be as happy as them. I will still always be the one to keep up my barriers and hide my emotions.

I quietly ate my food while all the other kids were chattering and occasionally glancing at me. Some of the girls tried to include me in their conversation but I would only ignore them. Right when I entered the orphanage, I knew all the girls fell for me. Well actually, all but one. During my whole life, girls would always throw themselves at me, which annoyed the heck out of me so I just ignored them. But that one raven-haired girl with the sad amber eyes... she was different. For once, I didn't see hearts from her eyes like I did with all the other girls. Because of this she really amuses me, which I find strange because no one catches my attention. I guess I'll have to investigate further.

I quickly finished my meal, grabbed my things, and went to ask Satsuki where my room will be.

"You will be sharing your room with Kuuga and Shintani. I'll ask them to take you there," said Satsuki. "Shintani! Kuuga! Can you please show Takumi to your guy's shared room?" asked Satsuki.

"Sure,"replied both boys. "C'mon Takumi let's go," said Shintani as he grabbed my arm and ran upstairs.

"Sorry about him. He was born a weirdo," said Kuuga once we reached our room.

I looked around the room as the two boys were arguing about the insult. The room was very plain and boring, which was not what I was used to. There were two bunk beds and a twin-sized bed across from the bunk beds. The walls were painted a cream color and there was a closest, big enough to fit all our clothes in. I didn't really expect the room to be very extravagant because, after all, it was an orphanage.

I turned to look at the bickering boys, "Which bed is mine?" I asked.

"It's the twin-sized one on the ground. We got that new bed just recently," replied Kuuga, acting as if nothing happened between him and Shintani. I nodded in response and placed my things on the bed.

I sat on the bed and looked at the boys, unsure of what to do next. I've never had anyone to really talk to or any friends so I'm not sure how this works out.

"So," said Kuuga, breaking the silence, "seems like a lot of girls seem to like you."

"Yeah," I muttered, already aware of that fact.

"Well, almost all the girls already like him... accept for Misaki," said Shintani. Upon hearing that I looked up at Shintani.

"Is she the raven-haired girl?" I asked curiously.

"Um yeah. She came here 10 years ago but she never talks to anybody," replied Shintani.

"Wait, do you like her?" asked Kuuga, a smile appearing on his lips.

"No, I don't. I'm just intrigued. Why doesn't she talk to anybody?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm not sure, but we think it has something to do with how she became an orphan," stated Shintani.

"So how'd she become an orphan?" I asked. I know I may be asking too many questions about this one girl, but she really interests me.

"We don't know that either. Only Satsuki knows and she wouldn't share anything that was personal," said Kuuga. "She must have a really bad experience; I became an orphan because my parents couldn't support me and Hinata became an orphan because his parents died of illness."

I nodded in understanding and decided to end the topic here because I didn't want them asking how I became an orphan. Plus, I've already talked too much.

"Okay well I guess I'll go to sleep now. Night, guys," I said nonchalantly, as if we weren't discussing anything important.

I layed on my bed and turned around with my back to my two room mates. Why doesn't she talk? How'd she become an orphan? I found it surprising that I was so intrigued with this girl, but I will get the answers soon. _What an interesting girl you are, Misaki._ That night I fell asleep dreaming about glowing amber eyes.

* * *

**Thank you guys SO much for the reviews! Please keep it up! ^.^ **

**~GoldenMusicLover**


	4. Bonding Time

**I will try to make longer chapters from now on! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama or any of it's characters.**

_Previously: I layed on my bed and turned around with my back to my two room mates. What an interesting girl you are, Misaki. That night I fell asleep dreaming about glowing amber eyes._

* * *

**Takumi's POV**

I opened my eyes as sunlight crept through the window. I was an early riser, so I usually wake up once I can sense that the sun is up.

I sat up in my bed, knowing that I couldn't fall asleep. _Glowing amber eyes._ That's what I remember dreaming about. I quietly stepped out of bed and headed out the door. I wanted to see if Misaki was awake yet. I slowly crept downstairs trying not to wake anyone up. Once I reached the first floor, I looked around and was disappointed. There was no one there.

I was about to go back upstairs when I heard a soft "thud" coming from a nearby room. I turned around and headed towards the room.

When I reached the room I was astounded by what I saw. The room was actually a library with a large amount of books all over the bookshelves. Looks like this orphanage isn't so bad after all. I walked inside and saw a raven-haired girl trying to pick up a dozen books from the floor. I inwardly smirked to myself and started to casually stroll towards her.

"Hi," I said quietly. Misaki inhaled sharply and dropped all of her books again with a "thud." She turned to glare at me before bending over to pick up all the books once again.

"Sorry," I said, quietly chuckling, "here, let me help you with that." I leaned over and picked up about seven books with ease as she picked up the other five books. We walked over to a nearby table where we dropped off all of her books. She looked up at me and slightly nodded as if to say _Thank you._

"No problem," I replied, "so you must really like to read books huh?" Her response was a sheepish smile and a nod.

"Why are you awake so early in the morning?" I asked glancing up at the clock to see that it was 5:30 a.m. She put her hands over her ears and shook her head. I was able to translate that to: _It's not as loud in the morning. _

I smiled at her, "Yeah, I guess so," I said as I remembered how rowdy it was last night with all of the kids fully awake. Now that all the kids are asleep, it's actually quite peaceful.

Misaki looked up at me and raised her eyebrows asking, _What about you?_

"Well, I woke up because I could sense that you needed my assistance and I couldn't resist to help a damsel in distress," I replied, smirking.

Misaki glared at me but I could still see the faint blush on her cheeks.

I chuckled, "I'm joking. I'm just used to waking up early." Misaki's reply was a nod as she sat down in a seat and opened up the book.

Hmm. Looks like she wants to ignore me now. Well I can't that happen now can I...

I pulled up a chair to sit next to her and I started to stare at her face as she was reading. I tried to see if I could get her attention this way or if it would annoy her. I found that I really like to see her reactions for different scenarios. This went on for about 5 minutes and she still ignored me. I guess I'm going to have to change tactics... I _will_ get her attention.

**Misaki's POV**

Seriously!? He's been staring at me for the past 5 minutes and he still hasn't turned away. Ugh! I guess I have to do what I told myself last night: try to ignore him. I will not let someone like him weaken me! So I guess I should just ignore him.

I continued to act like he wasn't there until he started chanting my name.

"Misaki...Miiisaki...Miiisaaaki...Miiisaaakiii...M i~sak~ki...MISA-CHAN!"

That last nickname caught my attention. I turned to look up to him and raised my eyebrows saying, _Where'd you get that from?_

"It's my new nickname for you. Like it? I think it's pretty cute," Takumi replied with a smirk. Wait, he doesn't deserve to be called by his first name. I'm going to start thinking of him as Usui.

I shook my head no, grabbed about three of my books, and walked to a different chair with my back to him.

"Aww! Misa-chan come back. Don't you want to sit next tom me?" asked Usui with a whiny voice. I shook my head with my back still facing him, and continued reading my book.

After finishing the book I was reading, I grabbed my next book and was about to read it when-

"Stupid, idiot, brainless, clumsy donkey. Misaki chan is stupid, stupid, stoooopid **(Chapter 16 of manga)**," I knew that he didn't really mean those words. He was just trying to annoy me, which worked.

I abruptly turned to glare at him. He just stared back at me and stuck his tongue out at me. **(Episode 1 of anime)**

Um... How am I suppose to respond to that? The childish side of me took over and I stuck my tongue back out at him, huffed, and turned back around to read once again.

After finishing all three of the books I had, I realized I had to go back to the table to get the rest of the books. Hm, that idiot hasn't done anything for a while. Maybe he got bored and left. I guess the coast is clear now.

I stood up and walked towards the table. I guess that idiot really did leave since he's not here. I picked up the other nine books and started making my way back to my chair.

Suddenly, a figure came in front of me and yelled "BOO!"

I gave a startled yelp and tripped over my own feet. As a result, my books went flying everywhere. I braced myself for contact with the floor when I felt a warm hand grasp my cold fingers and held me up. I looked up and saw that Usui had not only protected me from the fall but was perfectly balancing all the stacked books on his free hand (which was not holding my hand). Oh my goodness, this guy is an alien.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I didn't know you were that easy to scare," said Usui.

At hearing the last comment, I yanked my hand free from his and snatched my books from his hand. I faced him and shook my head trying to say: _I'm not that easy to scare! _However, the heat from my cheeks made me realize that he could easily tell I was blushing from embarrassment.

"Is Misa-chan blushing?" said Usui, with a cheeky grin. If I wasn't so well-mannered I would've slapped that grin off his face. You know what, who cares about manners.

I dropped my books, raised my fist, and was about to punch him but he grabbed my fist.

"Now that's not very nice Misa-chan," Usui said with a childish pout. He released my clenched fist, stared into my eyes, and smiled.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush Misa-chan," said Usui grinning. That comment made me blush even more.

I dropped my gaze from him and bent down to pick up the books (which I have been doing a lot lately)... It's too many books for me to carry, but I didn't want that alien helping me so I tried picking them all up. As a result, they were all about to topple over (which has also been happening a lot lately).

"Gosh, you always need help carrying books don't you," said Usui with a chuckle. He, then, helped me carry the majority of my books, which pissed me off, to the nearby table.

Once we dropped off the books, I looked up at Usui and gave a slight nod meaning: _Thank you. _

"You know, it would be better if you _said_ thank you. I would like to ear that beautiful voice of yours," said Usui as he looked into my eyes. I blushed an even darker shade of red.

I looked away from Usui and started walking away. I didn't want to be embarrassed any more.

"It was nice spending time with you!" yelled Usui from across the room. I slightly smiled to myself, _yeah it was... _

Why did my heart beat so fast when I heard him say he enjoyed spending time with me? Why is he making me feel this way? I've never even blushed before so why now? Gosh he's making me so confused.

**Takumi's POV**

I just realized this now... I am completely myself when I'm around Misaki. I'm not the cold, emotionless, and heartless person I usually am. How could some ordinary girl change me? Why did she intrigue me so much?

Well Misaki Ayuzawa, you are one interesting girl.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and I'll update soon!**

**~GoldenMusicLover**


	5. School Morning

_Previously: **Misaki's POV: **Why did my heart beat so fast when I heard him say he enjoyed spending time with me? Why is he making me feel this way? I've never even blushed before so why now? Gosh he's making me so confused._

_ **Takumi's POV: **I am completely myself when I'm around Misaki. I'm not the cold, emotionless, and heartless person I usually am. How could some ordinary girl change me? Why did she intrigue me so much?_

_Well Misaki Ayuzawa, you are one interesting girl._

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"Time for breakfast!" yelled Satsuki.

After my little "bonding time" with Usui, I went back up to my room to get ready for school.

As I sat down in my sit for breakfast, I took a glance at Usui and found him staring at me. I tried to play it cool and glare at him, but in response he smiled.

"Misaki, you left a bunch of books on the table in the library this morning, which are against the rules," said Sabaru looking at me.

Oh shoot! I forgot to put them away when I left that alien. I was about to give an apologizing glance to Sabaru when Usui barged in.

"Sorry, that was my fault. I also like to read early in the morning. Misaki put all her books away, but I didn't. I apologize," said Usui in a calm manner as he spoke to Sabaru.

"Well I guess that's ok since you're new and don't know the rules, but from now on please put the books away," said Sabaru.

"Yes, mam," replied Usui.

I shot Usuii a glance asking: _Why did you do that? _I knew perfectly well that once I left he left as well. And he never picked up a book to read.

He just shrugged and started to eat his breakfast.

After everyone finished their breakfast we all started walking to school. Everyone in the orphanage attended the same school, Seika. Our school has three different sections: an elementary school section, a middle school section, and a high school section. Therefore, we all walk to school together. As we were walking, I slowly glanced at Usui.

This would be his first time going to a school around here... Maybe I should show him around... Wait! No! Someone else can do it or he can show himself around. I shouldn't be too concerned over him after I told myself I would ignore him.

I mentally sighed in my head as we were nearing the school. School... the boys there are just complete idiots and jerks. At school I was known as a mute and many people made fun of me for it. However, it was mostly the boys. Those disgusting, harassing pigs. They always thought of me as weak and shy since I never talked, but I just preferred being alone. Before they could try anything perverted I would always run away. It's not really like me to run away, but I have no authority over them and I didn't want to get in trouble if I ever harmed them.

I took one last glance at Usui before entering the school gates. I could tell that he was usually stoic whenever around a large group of people.

"C'mon Takumi! Let's go get your schedule," said Hinata.

"Yeah, then we can give you a quick tour of the school," added Kuuga. The two boy then dragged the alien to the administrative office.

Well, at least that's taken care of. Hopefully, I won't have many classes with him. Having a class with him would seriously distract me.

After waving farewell to my friends, I slowly made my way to my own secret place: the rooftop. For some reason no one ever goes up to the roof so I have that whole place to myself. It's very peaceful up there and I usually run there whenever I'm having troubles, issues, or problems.

I sighed in content as I opened the door to the rooftop and leaned against the wall. School won't start for another 15 minutes so I could just stay here for now to relax... I ended up dosing off.

**Takumi's POV**

"Ahh!" Right when I made my way out of the office a bunch of girls started screaming and surrounding me.

Ugh! Not again, I mentally said to myself.

"Move out of the way people! Celebrities comin' through!" said Kuuga. I glared at his smirking face and quickly tried to find my escape.

I scanned the campus and found the perfect spot to run to: the rooftop. I looked around my surroundings and saw a small opening between the girls on my right.

I then started counting in my head. 3...2...Go!

I made a mad dash past all the girls and made my way to the rooftop. Once I arrived their I looked around to make sure no one else was there. I saw that the coast was clear and made my way to the railing and saw a complete overview of the school. I should come here more often. It's quiet, clam, and peaceful: exactly what I like.

I was about to look at my schedule when I suddenly heard someone lightly breathing behind me. I was too distracted by my own thoughts that I didn't notice it earlier. I turned around and saw a raven haired girl laying against the wall asleep. One thought came to mind: Misaki.

I inwardly smiled to myself and slowly made my way to the sleeping girl. Her sleeping face is so angelic. Looks a lot different from when she's always glaring at me.

I silently sat down next to her and unfolded my schedule. I didn't get to look at it, because once I unfolded it she sighed turned over and layed and my shoulder.

Thank goodness she's still asleep. I wouldn't want her to see my blushing face right now. I looked down at her and saw that hair was in her face. I gently removed the hair from her face and stroked her cheek. Woah, I seem way too weird doing this right now, but for some reason it feels comfortable and" right."

Misaki groaned and her eyes slowly started to open. When she was fully awake, emerald met with amber. Her face turned crimson red and she sat up startled.

She glared at me obviously saying: _WHAT THE HELL?!_

I just smirked and started laughing.

"Sorry Sleeping Beauty," I said smiling at Misaki. She glared at me and shook her head.

"What? You don't like nicknames?" I asked. She shook her head once again.

"Well that sucks. I think you can't come up with nicknames, maybe that's why you dislike them," I said raising my eyebrow. She furiously shook her head.

"Then why don't you give me a nickname," I challenged. She humphed and nodded accepting the challenge. A couple seconds later she froze after realizing the trap. She would either have to speak and tell him the nickname or she had to act out the nickname and humiliate herself.

"So what's my nickname?" I asked, curious of what she would do. I'd be happy if she either spoke or played charades with me.

She smirked at me and opened up her backpack. I leaned in to take a peek and immediately knew that my plan failed. She pulled out a white board and started writing something down.

Of course she would bring something to communicate with the staff members or teachers. I felt stupid but still found myself chuckling. At least I wouldn't have to always communicate with her through body language.

She cleared her throat to get my attention and showed me her board. After reading it I burst out laughing. Her white board said: **perverted outer space alien.**

"So I'm a perverted alien now Misa-chan?" I managed to say in between laughs. She smiled at me and nodded.

Upon seeing her smile, my heart started racing. She rarely ever smiles and seeing her smile now, because of me, makes me feel so happy. (which is not like me at all) I happily smiled back at her.

She erased her board and started to write something else. She turned the board around and I read: **What's your schedule?**

"I actually don't know. I never got to look at it till now," I said as I started to unfold my schedule once again. She looked over my shoulder to take a peek at my schedule.

"Well here it is," I said as I completely unfolded it and smoothed it out, "Do you have any of the same classes? I would like to have as many classes as possible with Misa-chan." I quickly tuned just in time to see her adorable blushing face.

Misaki stared at the schedule for about 1 whole minute and started banging her head against her board.

"Be careful Misa-chan. We wouldn't want you to get brain damage or hurt that beautiful face of yours," I said as I grabbed the board from her hands and saw her already red face turning even redder.

She glared at me and took her board from her hands and started writing. **I have all the same classes as you...**

I read the message and smirked, "That's great now isn't it!"

She, again, glared at me and wrote: **It's my worst nightmare. How am I suppose to focus in class if you're always bothering me?**

I chuckled, "Well Misa-chan, I didn't know my good looks attracted you that much?" Upon hearing that, Misaki grabbed her board and started hitting me with it.

"Oww! Misa-chan that hurts!" I took the board from her and grabbed her arms. "That really hurt," I said with my best puppy face and whiny voice. I didn't notice how close we were until after I said that.

I found myself locked in her gaze and was about to lean in, that was until I mentally stopped myself. I've only known her for a day. I should not act too rash or rushed. I released her hands and petted her head.

"Now that wasn't really nice, now was it," I said smirking. In reply, Misaki blushed and glared at me.

**I wouldn't have done that if you didn't tease me**, she wrote on her white board.

I just smirked and said, "But I like to see your cute expressions." By now Misaki's face looked as red as a tomato. What a great relationship, we have.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! This was difficult to write because I keep forgetting that Misaki doesn't talk! Ugh! Oh well, I'll have to get used to it. ****Anyways, please review! ^_^**

**~GoldenMusicLover**


	6. Trouble at School

**I am incredibly grateful to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. Thank you so much! As a gift, here is a chapter that will definitely move the plot forward. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

Ugh! Why right next to me?!

Once the bell rang I headed to my first class, and Usui, who had all the same classes with me, tagged along. I tried to lose him whenever a swarm of girls would surround him, but he eventually caught up to me. Darn that alien!

Now we were sitting in class and since it was his first day of school, he got to pick where he wanted to seat. I think he is receiving TOO much special treatment. He is just an average student, he shouldn't be able to pick where he would sit.

I, as usual, sat in the window seat in the back of the classroom. Usui, as expected, sat right next to me. I already knew he would do this, but it still pissed the heck out of me.

**Please leave, **I wrote on my white board.

Usui read the message and replied, "But Misa-chan, I'm in this class too. I can't leave.

**Then move to a different seat. At least 10 seats away from me.**

"Aww, but I want to sit next to Misa-chan!"

I groaned out loud and decided I would just try to ignore him for this class. Hopefully, the teacher of my next class will assign him a seat.

By the time it was lunch, I ended having to sit next to Usui in three of my classes. At least not all the teachers were giving him special treatment.

During lunch, I would usually eat with Sakura and Shizuko for a while and walk around the school by myself after I finished eating. I didn't have to worry about Usui because some of the guys took him away to join them. (Which I am grateful for)

"So I heard that the new kid has all the same classes as you. How is it?" asked Shizuko.

**It was super distracting! He is so annoying! **I wrote on the board.

"Ooh, it seems like he's really into you isn't he Misaki," said Sakura, wiggling her eyebrows.

**No! He's just a perverted alien who is trying to get on my bad side! **I showed the board to my friends as I furiously shook my head.

"Aw, well that's too bad," said Sakura with a whiny look. Shizuko and I just rolled our eyes. Typical Sakura.

I packed up the empty containers of my lunch and nodded to my friends, notifying them that I would be leaving.

"Bye Misaki," said my two friends in unison as I started to walk around the school.

My stroll around the school was usually a time for me to observe the school. Most of the people here are complete idiots. They're always trashing the school and setting off a bad reputation. It really sucks that the authorities can't control them, but I don't blame them. Most of the trouble makers are disgusting boys who don't give a damn about what you say. Therefore, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to control them. I've always dreamed about being a leader and being able to protect the girls, but I was "the mute." I didn't have a say in anything, literally.

I continued to walk aimlessly around the school when I accidently bumped into some annoying boys. After realizing what happened, I bowed in apology, but as expected, the stupid boys wouldn't leave me alone.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little mute here," said a boy who was about three heads taller than me. "Do you have no manners? Aren't you going to say sorry?"

I bowed once again in an apologizing manner, hating myself for being weaker than these boys.

"Sorry mute, but we can't hear you. You have to _say_ sorry," said another boy. I so wanted to punch this guy right now, but I forced myself to stay calm and walk away.

As I started to walk away, one of the guys grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"You're such a rude bitch now aren't you," snarled the guy who pushed me against the wall. I was super pissed right now that I didn't care about getting in trouble. I was about to kick the guy where the sun doesn't shine.

Once I kicked him, he doubled over and fell on the floor. Hopefully he won't be able to stand for another thirty minutes.

After kicking him, I turned to run but now all of his friends were against me. Oh no! They were to much to handle all together.

_Someone, please help!_

**Takumi's POV**

"No, I said I don't want to," I said emotionlessly.

"C'mon Takumi! We can really bond right now!" pleaded Hinata.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to. Please let go of my arm," I responded nonchalantly.

"Just let him go," said Kanou in the background.

"Yeah, if he doesn't want to hang with us just let him leave," added Kuuga. Hinata reluctantly let go of my arm as I turned and started to walk away.

Finally! I don't like large crowds. I rather spend my time in solitude... or maybe with Misa-chan. I silently smirked to myself and started my search for the raven haired girl.

I continued searching for her when I suddenly saw a limousine pass by. Another rich brat most likely. I returned to searching when suddenly the limousine pulled up right next to me.

The window was rolled down to reveal the person I hated the most: Tora Igarshi. The Igarshi family and the Walker family usually did a lot of business together. One day Tora was walking around the Walker mansion and accidently found my room and me. He asked Gerard about who I was and ever since, they were always against me.

"Who do we have here? Is this _the _Takumi Walker strolling around in a commoner's school? Wait a second, from the looks of your uniform I'm guessing that you attend this school. Oh yeah! I forgot that your family hates you and decided to neglect you. I'm surprised they didn't just kill you to hide your very existence. I don't think you'll last long here anyways. Everyone hated and abandoned you before, it won't be any different here because of your personality," Tora said with a smirk that showed his fangs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring what he just said.

"I just happened to be passing by when I saw a blonde idiot. Now what are you doing here?" asked Tora.

"You said it yourself: I attend this school. Now please leave," I said with my usual emotionless state. Instead of seeing him leave I started to walk away. I didn't want anymore to do with him.

I could hear him chuckle and say "This won't be the last time." What he just said was the least of my concern. Suddenly, I didn't want to find Misaki anymore.

I started to just randomly walk in an direction I felt like. I needed to get Tora out of my mind. He just brought back bad memories so I should try my best to forget them once again.

"You're such a rude bitch now aren't you," said a nearby boy. I turned to look and saw a group of boys surrounding someone. It really isn't any of my concern, so I was about to turn away even if I should've helped the person who was being bullied. I was too occupied in my thoughts to do anything.

As I started to walk in the opposite direction in the crowd, I heard someone groan and fall to the ground. Okay, if it involves violence maybe I should do something about it. I turned around once again and was shocked. The person being surrounded was Misaki. She was able to kick the boy in front of her but now all of the guy's friends were surrounding her.

I guess I do have to do something about that. I walked towards the group of boys and round-house kicked all of them in one shot. Right after kicking all of them I grabbed Misaki's hand and her bag and started running all the way to the rooftop.

"Are you okay?" I asked as soon as I shut the door to the rooftop. Misaki was gasping for air from the long run and nodded her head.

"Don't put yourself in danger like that again. You really worried me," I said with my eyes filled with worry, "Why were they against you anyway?"

Misaki glared daggers at me as if she was saying: _Shut up! It's not any of your business. I don't need help from the likes of you. _

I wasn't sure how I was able to get that all from her through one glare, but I managed to do it. The message she gave me really hurt and what Tora said rang in my head: _Everyone hated and abandoned you before, it won't be any different here._

I took one last glance at Misaki, "Okay then, I'll leave you alone from now on." I walked away and left the confused Misaki standing there on the rooftop.

* * *

**Please review and I'll try to update tomorrow! And shout out to one of my good friends here on fanfiction: WishingUsuiWasReal. Happy Birthday buddy! :D  
**

**~GoldenMusicLover**


	7. Trying to Lose Connections

_Italicized: Flashback or Misaki's thoughts_

_Recap: __I took one last glance at Misaki, "Okay then, I'll leave you alone from now on." I walked away and left the confused Misaki standing there on the rooftop._

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

What's wrong with him? He usually wouldn't just leave the topic. For as long as I've known him (which was just one day), he would try to pry the answer out of me. It seemed really strange that he would give up that easily. The serious face he had on really frightened me as well. Shouldn't I be happy that he finally left me alone? What's wrong with me?! From now on I will ignore him as best as I can.

Throughout the whole day I didn't see Usui at all. That was until dinner when we had to all eat together.

"Make sure you guys clean up afterwards alright? Yesterday there was a huge mess on the dining table. It's understandable since yesterday we received a new member but now we must be sure to clean up after ourselves alright?" said Satsuki, cheerily.

"Alright!" everyone replied simultaneously.

We started to gather food on our plates when I caught a sight of someone with spiky blonde hair. I looked up to see Usui talking to Satsuki with his plate already full.

"Could I please eat in my bedroom? I have a lot of work to catch up on since I arrived at school in the middle of the year," asked Usui. I knew that was a lie. The teachers didn't really care whether new students completed past work or not. They just want the new students to start with a fresh plate. He was lying to get out of eating dinner at the table...or possible trying to avoid me.

However, Satsuki bought his excuse and allowed him to eat in his bedroom. My eyes trailed the boy as he swiftly walked upstairs. STOP IT! I was way too distracted by him. I told myself to ignore him didn't I? I focused my eyes on my plate and started eating. The day continued on from there and I was able to get him out of my mind.

...

It's already been two weeks and Usui and I still haven't communicated. I did a pretty good job with ignoring him till now. I can't seem to get him out of my head. Usui was trying to avoid everyone at all costs. He even asked the teacher to move him to a different seat, away from me. Isn't this what I wanted? It's as if I became overly clingy of Usui.

Just an hour ago, on my way to the library, I overheard Satsuki and Usui talking about something and I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

_"Do you need something Takumi?" asked Satsuki._

_"Um, yeah. I was thinking about it and I think I want to move to a different orphanage," said Usui._

_"Now why would you want to do that?" asked Satsuki with concern in her eyes, "no one's been bullying you have they?"_

_"No, I just feel that I don't belong here," Usui responded slowly._

_"Well, okay then. I'll call Kaori (social worker) to see if she can do that for you," replied Satsuki with a sad look on her face._

_"Thank you very much, mam," said Usui with a bow._

I was put out of my thoughts when I heard a door creak open. I turned to see Usui who just entered the library. Oh no! What should I do?

**Takumi's POV**

After my little interaction with Tora, I returned to my usual cold and emotionless self. My barriers returned but this time the were stronger, not letting anyone come through. I realized what Tora said was most likely right. Because of this, I decided to continue blocking everyone out to live in my own life of solitude. However, that was incredibly difficult when there was a certain someone always nearby: Misaki. I have not talked to her for two weeks and it was killing me.

Because of Misaki, my mind can't think straight and I can't do anything by myself without thinking of her. As a result, I tried to distance myself from her as much as possible. But that didn't work. I knew that if I didn't want to get hurt or detested I would have to go back to my world of loneliness, but if Misaki is always nearby I can't do that. Therefore, I came up with a solution: I would move to a different orphanage. I had already talked to Satsuki about it and hopefully I will be able to move but if not, I don't know what I'll do.

To clear my mind of the topic, I decided to head to the library. I wanted to relax and not think of this painful subject. I opened the door and headed to one of the bookshelves in search of a book to read. Once I picked out a book I headed to the sitting/working area to read. I was about to sit down at the table when I saw a textbook and papers out of the corner of my eye... Someone else was here.

I walked over to the messy area and took a look at the paper. I froze once I read the name on it: Misaki Ayuzawa. Right when I wanted to take my mind off my problems, I had to be put in the same room as the person who started my problems.

I started to head out of the library. I opened the door, but someone's hand shut the door close. I turned to see Misaki with her head down.

"Oh hi," I said awkwardly. Not talking to her for two weeks made it feel really weird to talk to her now.

She looked up at me with an unreadable mask on her face. Just seeing her made me feel like the walls surrounding me were becoming thinner and thinner. No! I can't do this. Why does she have such a strong affect on me?! I have to act cold and cruel towards her otherwise I won't be able to take it anymore.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. I could see the shock in her eyes from my tone of voice. She slowly pointed towards the chairs and tables asking, _Don't you want to sit here and read?_

I quickly glanced at her before forcing myself to say. "I knew that you were here and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Can't you leave me alone?"

I looked at Misaki to see her reaction and was devastated to see her sorrow-filled eyes. Her expression quickly changed to hatred as she glared at me saying, _Fine then._

She quickly stormed off to the table she was doing her homework on and turned her back to me. I exited the room and heaved a huge sigh once the door closed.

I can't believe I just did that. That night I wasn't able to sleep with Misaki's face filled with hatred in my mind, but I knew it was for the best.

**Misaki's POV**

I now lay in bed with the sheets over my head. I can't believe that he acted the way he did. I try to believe that it's all a charade and he might just come up to me and say "Just Kidding!" However, in reality I know that won't happen. He suddenly turned cruel and even stated that he didn't want to be near me at all. Deep down, I actually knew that it was my fault for not ignoring him from the beginning. I spent way too much time than I would like with him and now he hates me. This just strengthens my theory that you should never get close to someone because they will leave you soon. But why does he have such a strong affect on me?!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**~GoldenMusicLover**


	8. Change of Events

_Recap: This just strengthens my theory that you should never get close to someone because they will leave you soon. But why does he have such a strong affect on me?!_

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

Ever since my last encounter with Usui, I've also been trying to avoid him. Now my barriers were twice as strong as before. I didn't want to let anyone in from now on since what happened to me when I was five is about to happen to me again.

Knowing that Usui might move to another orphanage soon, now made me feel relieved.

"Ms. Ayuzawa, are you listening?" asked the teacher. I looked up at the teacher and nodded my head. The teacher eyed me suspiciously before moving on. I heaved a sigh. I think I just need to get my mind off of things right now. I can hardly focus in class.

When school ended I aimlessly wandered around the area, not noticing the fact that I could get hit by a car at any moment. (hint hint)

As I continued walking, bright lights came speeding in my direction. Oh no... I'm reliving the moment my parents died once again. I closed my eyes and prepared to get hit when I heard a screeching sound of a car's brakes.

I opened one eye to glance up and saw just the person I needed to take my concerns and worries away for a while.

"Are you crazy Miss Ayuzawa? I could have accidently ran over you and I would have got killed for that! Please watch where you are going Miss," said the familiar guy in front of me.

I bowed my head low as an apology and glanced back up with a small smile as if saying, _I'm very sorry. I will be careful next time._

I quickly took out my white board and wrote something down, **Do you think Igarashi would mind if I visited sir? **

The guy in front of me gave me a small smile, "Of course he wouldn't mind. He said that you could visit anytime you'd like. And also please just call me Maki."

I smiled and nodded my head as Maki led me to the limousine that almost ran me over. I entered the car and smiled at one of my good friends: Tora Igarashi.

**Hi...**, I wrote on my white board.

"How could you be so reckless and careless Misaki?! You could've gotten hurt!" exclaimed Igarashi as he pulled me in for a hug. I rolled my eyes and pulled away.

**I know, I'm sorry, **I wrote.

Igarashi sighed, "Just be careful next time." I slightly smiled and sat next to Igarashi. "So, what brings you here? Did you want to see me?" asked Igarashi.

**Yeah, I just wanted to visit. I haven't seen you in a while. **Igarahi read my message and looked up at me shocked.

"Really? I'm the one who usually asks you to come and visit. At times, I think you would wish I'd just disappear," said Igarashi eyeing me suspiciously, "Are you okay?"

I lightly chuckled, **Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted to see a friend who could get my mind off of things.**

"Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Igarashi. **We received a new orphan a while ago and he's very... distracting.**

**"**Distracting huh? Is he more distracting then me?" asked Igarashi with a chuckle.

**I would say you guys are tied.** Igarashi smiled and started to stare at me intensely.

**What are you doing?, **I wrote with a confused and annoyed look on my face.

"No one can beat me at being distracting towards you," said Igarashi with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and hit him on the head with my white board (which I tend to enjoy doing with annoying boys).

"Ow! What was that for?" exclaimed Igarashi, rubbing the new bump on his head.

**Don't try to purposely distract me! Plus, you're lucky I didn't hit your face. **Tora read the message and smirked.

"Yes, yes. We wouldn't want to ruin this beautiful face of mine now would we?" said Igarashi with his face _really_ close to mine.

My face turned bright red as I harshly pushed him away. **What is wrong with you?!**

"Hah, told you. I'm the only one who can distract and annoy you," said Igarashi with a triumphant smirk.

Ugh! Why do I have to del with this boy now? I completely forgot how annoying he is. Why did I come here in the first place? ... oh yeah. It was to take my mind off of _Usui._ Now that I think about it they are both very alike personality-wise. Oh gosh, I shouldn't have come here.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the car shrieked to a stop.

"Goodness Maki! What is wrong with you?! You could've ran over two people today! Maybe I need a new butler who can drive more care-" Igarashi stopped abruptly upon seeing who Maki almost hit, "You know what? Go ahead and run him over."

I looked at Igarashi shocked and I turned to see the person that almost got hit. Upon seeing him I froze; it was Usui Takumi.

He was carelessly strolling across the street not giving a thought about being careful or getting hit. Is that what I looked like wandering the street? Gosh, I looked really stupid. Wait, why did he want to hurt Usui? I looked at Igarashi with a confused glance. He caught me staring and sighed deeply.

"He's part of a bad childhood memory," whispered Igarashi. If I hadn't strained my ears I wouldn't have been able to hear him.

**But why would you want to harm him?**

Igarashi read my message and muttered under his, "That's none of your business."

I knew that Igarashi had anger issues and I was used to dealing with him when he was "grumpy." However, today feels different. I have a feeling that I should probably leave before I get involved in something ugly and serious. I was about to get ready to leave when Igarashi opened the door and stood in front of Usui.

"Would you please get out of the street? If you don't, I won't hesitate to run you over," said Igarashi with a menacing voice.

Usui slowly glanced up and stared at Igarashi. "Shut up, Tora. I don't have time to deal with you," replied Usui with a monotone voice.

"Aww, does someone feel lonely? Too bad there's no one that cares about you to comfort you," Tora said with a smirk.

Usui was about to ignore his comment and turn away when his eyes met with mine. He snapped back to reality and scolded me, "What are you doing with him?" Usui swiftly walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

Igarashi grabbed my other arm and pulled me back towards him. "What are _you _doing trying to take away my friend?' said Igarashi with a glare.

"What friend? You don't have any friends because of your cold personality. C'mon Misaki, let's go," Usui said as he pulled me away from Igarashi.

"Misaki, you know him?" asked Igarashi.

I quickly grabbed my white board and was about to write something when Usui took my board and threw it over his head.

"Yes, she knows me. In fact, she is my girlfriend," replied Usui with a smirk.

Igarashi looked at us shocked. "Well, we need to get going now so hopefully I'll never see you again, Tora," said Usui as he started walking away with me dragged behind him.

After walking for about ten minutes, Usui turned and looked at me. I was shocked by looking at his intense stare. His usual sparkling, bright green eyes now seemed dark and cloudy.

"What were you doing with Tora?" he asked in a stern voice. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised as if saying, _You think I'm supposed to respond?_

Usui groaned and sprinted in the other direction. At first I thought he had just ditched me when he returned seconds later with my white board. The white board was now scratched up but it was better than nothing.

I eyed Usui before responding to him on my white board, **He's one of my good friends. I was with him to get my mind off of things. And also, why'd you tell him I was your girlfriend?!**

"That was the only way he would leave us alone. If you need someone to take away your distractions, just go to Sakura or Shizuko. Don't even go near Tora anymore! " demanded Usui.

**Why do you care?! You're the one who was trying to avoid me in the first place! Don't get involved in my social life, if you don't care! **I wrote back.

"I'm only telling you to stay away from Tora, because I don't want you to get hurt! Plus, you don't have a social life. Last time I remembered, you don't talk. You're a mute!" yelled Usui.

Ouch... that "mute" part really hurt. I was about to walk away when Usui grabbed my hand.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just that I have a really bad relationship with Tora and my anger towards him was taken out on you. I just don't want you to get involved," Usui said with his voice filled with sorrow.

**If you care so much, why are you trying to avoid me? Why do you want to leave? **

"Where did you hear about me leaving?" Usui asked.

**I overheard you and Satsuki talking about you moving to another orphanage.**

Usui looked down and muttered under his breath, "I didn't want to get hurt."

**What are you talking about? **, I wrote.

"I was always hated all my life. You're the first person I actually care about, and I don't want to be hated by you. That's why I want to move to another orphanage so I won't have to get hurt again, since you seem like you're on the verge of hating me," replied Usui.

Shocked by his response, I didn't reply. Usui took that silence as an agreement.

"Yeah, it must sound weird. Well, I'll leave you alone for now, then," said Usui as he started walking away.

I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly found myself running up to Usui and hugging him from behind. Usui froze in place for a while before turning me around and hugging me back.

"So you actually care about me too?" asked Usui while chuckling.

I pulled away, smiled, and wrote, **You annoy the hell out of me and because of that I sometimes want to kill you. During the time I've known you, I always thought I hated you but after you started avoiding me, I felt lonely. I realized that you were the spark in my life that I needed. The friend I never had. So I may greatly dislike you from time to time but I will never hate you, perverted space alien. Please, don't leave.**

After reading my message, Usui smiled and took my hand. "Don't worry, I'll never leave your side," said Usui as he kissed my hand.

Embarrassed by his action, I harshly pulled my hand away.

"So cute! Misa-chan's blushing!" stated Usui while laughing out loud. Hearing his laugh and seeing his emerald green eyes spark up again made me feel really warm and happy inside.

Instead of hitting him like I usually would, I laughed along with him, when he suddenly stopped.

"Did Misa-chan just _laugh_?" asked Usui. Upon realizing that a sound came out of my mouth I quickly covered it and shook my head.

"Oh my goodness, you did! You should laugh more often. It sounds like music to my ears," said Usui cockily.

Knowing that I couldn't hide what just happened I removed my hand from my mouth and looked down, trying to hide my rowing blush.

"Misa-chan is so kawaii. C'mon let's go home," said Usui as we walked home together, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Pardon some OOCness that might have occurred in this chapter. Hope this made up for the lack of updates! I'm SOO SORRY for the late update! I've been very busy lately and couldn't update as quickly. :(**

**~GoldenMusicLover**


	9. Learning Each Other's Secrets

_Recap:"Misa-chan is so kawaii. C'mon let's go home," said Usui as we walked home together, hand-in-hand._

* * *

**Takumi's POV**

"I don't want to," I said.

"But I was called here because you said you wanted to move," replied Kaori.

"I don't want to," I said once again.

"Well then, you should've thought about it before requesting to be moved to a different orphanage. Do you know how hard it was for me to find another care home with an opening in it for you? I'm not going to let my hard work go to waste. now, come on let's go," said Kaori strictly.

"I don't want to," I replied...again. After making up with Misaki yesterday, my social came to take me away, but now I don't want to go to a different orphanage anymore.

"Oh Takumi, from now on don't request to be moved if you know you'll regret your decision later on. Kaori tried really hard to get you a new home and now that she did you should go there," said Satsuki soothingly.

"I. Don't. Want. To," I responded with my hands across my chest. I wasn't going to leave Misaki ever again.

"But you were the one who said you didn't belong here. You could go to another home where you could feel more comfortable," persuaded Kaori.

"I may have said that, but I change my mind now. I really like it here," I countered.

"You may say that but I've seen how you act around everyone else here. You would always eat your meals upstairs instead of in the dining room with everyone else. You also try to avoid all the other orphans here when the try to talk to you," Sabaru said with a sigh.

"That was a long time ago. I definitely get along with some people here now," I added.

"No that was yesterday before you went to school. Now go upstairs and pack your stuff," said Kaori, her anger rising.

I groaned and started walking upstairs. I need to think of a plan quickly or else I may really have to leave. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Misaki walk up to the three ladies and held her white board up. I couldn't see the message from where I was standing but I knew she wrote something about me because all three of the ladies glanced at me.

"Really?" asked Satsuki, "I've never noticed.

"Well maybe we never noticed because Misaki never talks," stated Sabaru.

"Yeah maybe. Takumi can you come down here real quick?" said Satsuki.

Upon hearing her request, I sprinted downstairs and stood next to Misaki. Standing next to her, I caught a glimpse of the message o her board: **Please don't make Takumi leave. He has been one of my closest friends here.** Once I read the message I could feel my insides warm up.

"Is it true that you and Misaki are really close?' asked Sabaru.

I nodded my head in response and put my arm over her shoulder. "We're really close."

I knew that Misaki felt uncomfortable with my arm around her shoulder, but she didn't do anything. I guess she really did want me to stay.

"Okay, but just this one time," said Kaori, "since Misaki is rarely attracted or friendly to anybody and you were the first person she got close to, I'll allow you to stay."

"Thank you very much," I said calmly before excitedly pulling Misaki's arm and dragging her to the library.

"Thanks, I was worried they might really make me leave," I said to Misaki.

She nodded. **No problem, ****I didn't want you to leave either. **Misaki showed me her board while blushing.

I couldn't help but chuckle and tease her. "Aww, Misa-chan is so cute when she's blushing. I could just watch you every day."

Misaki's face turned as red as a tomato as she turned away from me. **Well anyways, I have to go. See you later. **Misaki said while standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, curious.

**I'm just really busy today. **Misaki showed me her board from over her head.

"Okay then bye," I called out to her as she exited the library. I had the urge to follow her, but right after making up with her I didn't want to tick her off again.

I sighed and made my way to my room. Might as well make friends with my roommates so my chances of being forced to leave is decreased.

I entered my room and saw Shintani snacking on some chips and Kuuga writing something. Both boys looked up upon hearing me enter the room.

"Hey Takumi! So are you talking to us now?" asked Shintani. I smiled and nodded.

"Good. I was worried you would be a loner here. But, I've heard that you've become friends with Misaki," said Kuuga.

"Yeah, congrats man! You're the first person that she ever got close to," added Shintani.

"Really? What about Sakura and Shizuko?" I asked.

"Oh, they befriended Misaki after seeing ho lonely she was. Misaki didn't actually get close to them by her choice," explained Kuuga.

"Yeah, but now that you've become close to Misaki, did you find out how she became an orphan?" asked Shintani.

"No, but I don't want to pry. It's her personal life and if she doesn't want to tell me then that's fine," I responded.

"But aren't you ever curious? Speaking of which, how did you become an orphan?" asked Kuuga.

"Sorry, but I don't want to say. Same with Misaki, she probably won't want to bring it up either," I replied.

"Oh okay then," said both Kuuga and Shintani, "we were just curious to solve the mystery."

"Right, mystery," I added with a roll of my eyes.

**Misaki's POV**

Whew! I was worried he might keep questioning me about where I was going. The truth is I'm going over to Igarashi's house... I need to explain to him about the things Usui lied about (for example: the boyfriend and girlfriend lie). I know that Usui doesn't want me to see him or even get near him, but Igarashi was a good friend... I think. He isn't really close to me, but he is the person I'd go to if I ever need to get my mind off of things.

Once I arrived at the Igarashi mansion, the guards let me in once they recognized me. I've been to this mansion a couple of times, but I still seem fazed on how intricate, poised, and expensive everything is. _Rich bastards._

A butler led me to Igarashi's room upon recognizing me and I stood outside. Would he really mind seeing me? The last time I was with him I left with a person who he really seemed to hate. Oh well, it's now or never.

I lightly knocked on the door and heard a muffled _come in._ I slowly opened the door and let myself in before shutting the door once again.

"Well, well, well look who it is," said Igarashi, "I didn't expect to see you here for a while. Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend right now?"

I rolled my eyes. **He's not my boyfriend. We're just really close friends.**

"Really? Well you shouldn't be friends with him. He'll ruin your life. Just to let you know," Igarashi said nonchalantly while making his way over to me.

**What do you have against Usui? I know that I'm prying into your business but I need to know.**

"Fine then, I'll keep it simple and short. He ruined his family which ruined my family. That's all I have to say. Aside from that, how did you even meet Takumi?" said Igarashi.

**He was the new orphan that kept distracting me.**

Igarashi smirked, "Well at least his family doesn't have to deal with him anymore. I recommend for you to stay away from him. He's caused trouble ever since his birth and you don't need to be involved in that."

I'm really confused now. Is Usui a rebellious child that causes trouble? He always seemed like the calm one to me. Wait a second, he still has a family?

**Usui has a family? Did his parents disown him or something?**

"Of course he had a family. And his family did disown him. They wanted to get rid of him from the day he was born but the process was complicated and took a long time," responded Igarashi, "so are you going to take my advice or what?"

**I don't know. But why did they want to get rid of him?**

"Dammit! Why are you so interested in him?! It's none of your concern and if you came here just to talk about him then you better leave now before I lose my temper!" yelled Igarashi, slamming his fist on the wall above my head.

Scared that things might get out of hand I quickly bowed and left the room. I guess I might have to ask Usui about this. I quickly made my way home as I started seeing the sun set.

**Takumi's POV**

Misaki has been gone for quite a while now. I wonder if she's ok. I heard the front door open and glanced towards the entrance. Well looks like she's home.

"Hey Misa-chan!" I said with a smile on my face. When Misaki looked up at me I was startled by the seriousness on her face. She's usually really serious but this time it seemed like something was really bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Misaki grabbed my hand and swiftly pulled me into the library.

**How did you become an orphan?** I was utterly shocked by the question. What a coincidence that I was just talking about that earlier with Shintani and Kuuga. My face immediately darkened.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked in a monotone voice.

**I'm just curious that's all.**

"Curious huh? Well if you want to know so badly then you must first tell me why you became an orphan," I responded.

**You don't need to know that.** Misaki wrote as her face became pale. Seeing that made me realize that the reason she became an orphan was deeper than I thought. I just wanted to hug her right now, but I knew I had to stand strong if she wanted to know about my past.

"Then you don't have to know about me either." Misaki remained silent.

"Look if you tell me about your past then I'll tell you about mine. It'll be like an exchange of stories," I said trying to make the process seem easier.

**Don't take things like that so lightly! **Misaki wrote while glaring at me. She sighed before erasing her white board and writing her story.

**When I was five years old my parents and I were involved in a major car accident. It was horrible... I was the only one who survived. **

"Oh well it can't be that bad... Many people's parents have died in a car accident," I said slowly thinking about what she wrote.

**You may think that but many of those people passed out. I was wide awake and I saw my parents' corpses. Do you know how terrifying it was to see my lifeless parents!? There was a glass shard in my mother's chest and my father's leg had completely come off for crying out loud.**

Misaki showed me her board as tears came down her face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know," I calmly said as I wrapped my arm around Misaki.

**Your turn. **I had completely forgotten that I had to tell her about how I became an orphan too.

I took a deep breath before talking, "My mother was the daughter of the CEO of the Walker company. She was married and already had a kid with her husband. One day my mother was raped and became pregnant with me. My mother was kind and refused to put me through the process of abortion. However, my mother had a serious illness and died while giving birth to me. Ever since then, my family has hated me because one: I was the child of a rapist and two: I killed my beloved mother."

Upon hearing my story Misaki hugged me tightly and lightly cried into my shirt. I stroked her hair until she calmed down.

"We have such horrible pasts, but from now on I will always be by your side if you ever need me. We will get through life together. Alright?" I said soothingly.

Misaki nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

* * *

**Finally! Sorry for the lack of updates. I've had finals all week and I took up a lot of time studying that I couldn't update (I also wasn't allowed to till finals were over) Well now since I'm on break, I will be updating a lot of chapters more chapters :)**

**Anyways, please REVIEW! **

**~GoldenMusicLover**


	10. Adoption Leading to Trouble

**I was waiting for 60 reviews before I updated the next chapter... I didn't get there but I just couldn't wait so here it is! Sorry for the long wait.**

**To avoid confusion:**

Normal: Japanese

**Bolded: Messages (from Misaki)**

_Italicized__: English_

_Recap: __"We have such horrible pasts, but from now on I will always be by your side if you ever need me. We will get through life together. Alright?" I said soothingly. __Misaki nodded and rested her head on my shoulder._

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"What are you doing?" asked Usui, staring at me while I was writing an essay.

I glared at him as if to say: _stop bothering me!_

"But Misa-chan, I'm bored! There's nothing to do!" complained Usui.

I threw a book in his direction. "But Misa-chan I don't want to read. I want to do something fun with you," explained Usui.

I was about to get my textbook and smack him in the head when I heard Satsuki call everyone to the living room.

"C'mon Misa-chan, let's go!" Usui said in such a childish voice I felt like punching him.

When we met up with everyone in the living room, Satsuki and Subaru made us stand in a line. Many of the orphans here already knew what this procedure meant and most of them both dreaded and was excited over it. But for me, I absolutely hated it, no one would want a mute child anyways.

"Ugh! Not again! I really got used to this place. I don't want to have a chance of leaving," whined Sakura.

"Now now Sakura. Wouldn't it be nice to actually have a family and a permanent home?" said Satsuki soothingly.

"Yes, but now you guys here are my family," sobbed Sakura.

By the looks of it, Usui already knew what was happening. He tightly grasped my hand.

I raised my eyebrow at him, asking: _What's wrong?_

"I'm just so good-looking and adorable that someone might want to adopt me. That means that I'll get separated from you," he stated in a serious tone.

I rolled my eyes and stomped on his foot. How conceited! "Ow Misa-chan! That hurt!" exclaimed Usui grabbing his foot.

I quickly grabbed my white board and wrote: **You always say that, but you're never actually hurt. Also, you deserved it.**

"How sweet Misa-chan. You can tell whether I'm in pain or not, which means you can feel my emotions," Usui said cockily.

I scoffed at him and turned away. I didn't want to drain all my energy on him.

"Okay, everyone, get ready! Today you all will be meeting a young couple who just recently moved here. Please be on your best behavior and try to make a good impression on these people," Satsuki said gently. Everyone nodded; most of us already knew the drill.

The door bell rang and Subaru quickly answered the door. I heard greetings being exchanged before they made their way to the living room where all of us are lined up.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you two," Satsuki said sweetly. "I hope you will find one of these children suitable for your family."

"Yes, we hope so too. My wife Christine is unable to have children, so we are hoping to adopt one. Isn't that right Christine?," said the man.

"Of course, Tom," replied Christine.

Just by hearing them speak, I knew that they weren't fluent in Japanese and that they were British based on their accents.

"As you might have been able to tell, we are foreigners and would like to have a child that is pretty decent with the English language. If there are none, then it's ok. We could find someone at a different orphanage," said Christine.

"Oh. I think we might have someone here," said Satsuki, "who here is pretty good at English?"

Lily, Usui, and I raised our hands. I know that I don't talk, but I'm still pretty good at English.

"Oh good. At least there are some people who speak English here. The other orphanages we went to didn't have anyone," stated Tom, "It's great to see that you three know English."

"Yes, it is. Now we will hold a conversation with each of you in English to see how good you are. Alright?" Christine said.

Lily and Usui nodded, but I just looked down. I didn't even converse in Japanese, so why would I converse in English?

Lily went first. _"Hello, what's your name?" _asked Tom.

_"My name is Lily. It is very nice to meet you,' _replied Lily.

_"We are also delighted to meet you as well," _said Christine_._

_"So, how do you know how to speak English?" _asked Tom.

_"My father was born in America and taught me some English," _responded Lily.

_"Well that's good. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your father?" _asked Christine.

_"Um... I'm sorry but I don't understand," _said Lily.

"That's all right," said Christine, switching back to Japanese, "you did pretty good though. You know most of the basics."

_"Okay, now it's you turn, lad," _said Tom, turning to Usui, _"What's your name?"_

_"My name is Takumi Usui sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, _said Usui as he dipped into a bow.

_"Wow! You have such great manners! Telling by your accent, I can tell you are British as well. Am I right?" _asked Christine.

_"Yes ma'am. I was born and raised in England and just recently moved here myself," _answered Usui.

Since I understood English, I quietly gasped. Usui was from England? And his pronunciation with these English words were perfect. Well I shouldn't be too shocked because he did tell me that he was from the Walker family. And I knew that 'the Walker family' wasn't Japanese.

_"Well what happened to your family, if you don't mind me asking?" _asked Tom, repeating Lily's question.

_"I'm sorry but the story of how I became an orphan is very deep and personal and I would not like to share it," _apologized Usui.

"_That's all right lad. We know the experience must've been painful. Anyways, you did a very great job. I could tell you are fluent in English," _said Tom.

Everyone tuned to gape at Usui. "Wow! He's actually fluent in English! Now that I think about it, he excels in sports and academics as well. He's just perfect," whispered the children. I just rolled my eyes. It didn't matter to me anyway. As long as he doesn't beat me...

_"Okay now. It's your turn miss," _said Christine with a smile on her face as she turned to me.

I looked down. Of course I wouldn't talk. Why did I raise my hand in the first place?!

"Does she know how to speak English?" asked Tom to Sabaru.

"I'm not sure, but Misaki doesn't talk. I'm very sorry for not telling you earlier," apologized Sabaru.

"Oh, is she a mute?" asked Christine.

"...I don't think so...," said Subaru after a while.

"Actually, I'm not sure whether she's a mute or not. She never spoke before," stated Satsuki, thinking hard on the topic.

Everyone turned to look at me. "Are you an actual mute Misaki?" asked Subaru.

I thought about it for a while. I was born being able to talk, but since I haven't talked for so long maybe I lost my voice... Is that even possible? Not knowing how to answer I just shrugged.

"Shouldn't you know?" asked Christine.

I shrugged once again.

"Well then, let's find out. Why don't you say something?" said Tom.

"Yeah Misaki! Let's hear your voice for once," shouted the children.

"Are you an actual mute?" asked a couple other children, "or do you just refuse to talk?"

I looked at everyone with utter disbelief. They act as if the situation with my voice is a light matter. I chose not to talk and I haven't spoken for about 10 years. I will not try to speak now just because of these persistent people.

I looked up from the ground and intensely stared at everyone. I will not deal with this any longer. I bolted into a run and left the house. I aimlessly ran all the way to the forest that was at least 2 miles away. I didn't care whether I got lost or not. I wanted to get away from all these people.

**Takumi's POV**

I can't believe she actually ran away! I was about to chase after her when Honoka grabbed my arm. "This couple is considering adopting you so I suggest you stay," said Honoka in a sweet but menacing voice.

I decided to listen to her because I was unaware of what would happen if I didn't.

"Well that leaves us with one less child to worry about," said Christine trying to lessen up the tension between everyone.

"Now where did we leave off? Ah yes. I think it would be better for us to choose Takumi as our child because he speaks English fluently and should be able to easily communicate with us," stated Tom.

"Of course! Congratulations Takumi! You will finally have a real family!" said Satsuki excitedly.

I should be happy... but I'm not. I want to stay with Misaki. Not people who hurt her and caused her to run away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be your child," I said bowing to the couple.

"Takumi, what are you saying!? This is a rare chance for you to actually have a family! You should take it," exclaimed Shintani.

"It's like what Sakura said earlier. You guys are my family now. I may not be as close to all of you, but I am extremely close to Misaki. And I refuse to be separated from her. I hope you guys understand," I said.

"This is an insult! We came here to try to adopt a child but instead these children are trying to get away from us," shouted Tom, "Satsuki, are you going to do anything about this?!"

Satsuki stared at me for a while before turning to face the couple. "I am extremely sorry, but I must stand up for the children. Misaki and Takumi were both isolated. They were always alone and refused to befriend anyone. They always had their walls up and blocked everyone else out. However, ever since the two met, they've been extremely close friends. I could see the difference n their lives one they met. Therefore, I will not allow Takumi to get separated from Misaki."

"What an outrage! To me, it just seems like your making up a story to cover up the fact that you've raised a bunch of rebellious children!" yelled Christine.

That did it...

"How dare you insult Satsuki?!" yelled Honoka.

"She's been a great friend and for you to insult her abilities to raise children is unacceptable!" said Subaru.

"Satsuki has been the closest thing to a mother I've ever had! She's a lot better then you two combined?" exclaimed Sakura and Shizuko.

"You've just crossed the line with insulting us as well!" exclaimed Lily, Kira, and Rin.

Everyone started verbally attacking the angry couple. I caught Satsuki's glance and instantly read her message: Go get Misaki.

I nodded and ran out of the house. Knowing that Misaki would've ran straight. I ran as fast as my legs could make me wanting to find Misaki as quickly as possible and taking her into my arms. I entered the forest and looked around.

Misaki, where are you?

* * *

**The next chapter will be a suggestion that I've gotten from ****sarahdiamond. Thanks for the great idea! Here's a cookie! (::)**

******Please review! I'll update once I get a certain amount.**

**~GoldenMusicLover  
**


	11. First Date

**Disclaimer: Some parts of this chapter were from Chapter 41 of the**** manga.**

_Recap: __I nodded and ran out of the house. Knowing that Misaki would've ran straight. I ran as fast as my legs could make me wanting to find Misaki as quickly as possible and taking her into my arms. I entered the forest and looked around._

_Misaki, where are you?_

* * *

**Takumi's POV**

I've been searching for Misaki for two hours now, but I was not going back. I will not return home until I find her. Knowing Misaki, she wouldn't go back home unless she absolutely had to.

"Misaki!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

I heard some movement on my right and sprinted that way. I spotted a girl with raven hair and quickly caught up with her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to my chest. Hearing Misaki sob into my chest, I soothingly ran my hand through her hair.

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay," I told her quietly as to not startle her.

She continued to quietly cry in my chest as she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. Although I was shocked, I decided to keep a calm attitude and not tease her about it. I made soothing circles on her back before pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked. She nodded.

"Want to go home?" She quickly shook her head.

I sighed, "So where are we going to sleep tonight?" She raised an eyebrow upon hearing the word 'we.'

"Yes. We. I am not going to leave you alone tonight. Let's walk around until we find a motel or something," I said.

She rolled her eyes but followed me nonetheless. We continued walking for half an hour before we finally saw a dimly lit building on the outskirts of the forest. I held Misaki's hand and jogged to the building. Luckily, it was a motel.

"Excuse me. I would like a room please," I said politely to the man behind the counter. The man looked up and eyed us suspiciously.

"You two better not be doing anything dirty in that room. Back in my day, I was told to never do it before marriage," said the guy.

I chuckled and Misaki deeply blushed. "Don't worry sir. No funny business will take place in the room," I said firmly although I had a smile on my face.

The man nodded at me as I handed him the money and he handed me the key. When we entered the room Misaki immediately started hitting me.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" I objected.

She humphed and started to observe the room. It wasn't a five star hotel or anything, but it was good enough for one night. There was a single queen sized bed in the center of the room with a TV against the wall. On the left was a white, chipped door which led to the bathroom.

I looked over at Misaki and saw her face as red as a tomato.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me, pointed at the bed, and held up one finger.

I laughed. "Yes Misaki, there is only one bed, but don't worry. I won't do anything to you... or will I?" I smirked, "It depends on whether you'll turn me on tonight," I continued in a seductive voice.

Misaki rapidly shook her head as she ran into the restroom and looked the door. "Do you need help washing up?" I asked through the door. She loudly banged on the door as a no.

I laughed. It is just so interesting to see her reactions and expressions. I sat down on the bed and thought about everything that happened back at the orphanage. I was so close to getting adopted but thankfully I wasn't. I must remember to thank everyone for that. The couple deserved it anyways. Shamelessly offending Misaki will cause you to go on my bad list.

I heard Misaki open the door and turned to look at her. She obviously took a shower since her hair was damp and water was soaking her clothing, but she was still wearing the same clothes from before. I sighed and walked out the door. Misaki shot me a questioning gaze.

"I'm going to be right back. Don't worry," I left the room making sure to close the door behind me.

**Misaki's POV**

Where is that alien going? Oh well, at least I can relax a little without his constant teasing. I was bout to lay on the bed, but I glanced down at my attire. I just took a shower and there was no towel so now my clothes are soaked. My damp hair didn't help the situation either. I could really use another set of clothes right now.

As if on command, Usui came into the room holding two towels and six sets of clothes: two sets of pajamas and four sets of casual clothes.

"Here," said Usui holding out a set of pajamas and a towel for me, "go change into that and use that to dry yourself." I looked up at Usui with a raised eyebrow. I wish I had my whiteboard so I wouldn't have to make facial expressions or movements with my hands. Luckily, Usui seems to understand everything I want to say.

"I always have money on me. Don't worry, I didn't steal it," said Usui with a smirk, "but I would surely steal anything for you."

With my face heating up, I ran to the restroom and slammed the door... again. I could hear Usui chuckling through the door as I changed and dried my hair with the towel.

I exited the restroom and nodded my head at Usui as a thank you. Usui smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Now, would you like to accompany me in the shower?" asked Usui with that usual perverted smirk on his face.

I shook my head and punched his arm. I glared at him as he entered the restroom until he finally closed and locked the door.

I slowly made my way to the bed and layed down. Today was such a tiring day. What should I do? I didn't want to go back either so where could I go? There's also that stalker Usui to think about as well. Maybe I should leave in the middle of the night and run off somewhere until I find a place to stay... Wait! What am I saying?! If I want to be strong I must face my problems!

So caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Usui exiting he restroom.

"What are you thinking about Misa-chan?" asked Usui, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to look at Usui and quickly turned back. Why isn't he wearing a damn shirt?!

"What's wrong Misa-chan? Are my good looks blinding you?" asked Usui. I could honestly hear the smirk in his voice.

I heard Usui chuckling before saying, "You can look now."

I slowly turned and saw that he was now indeed wearing a shirt. Good. I was worried I'd have to endure him being shirtless all night.

I felt Usui sit down on the other side of the bed. I glanced up at him and saw him look at me with gentle eyes.

"It's been a long day why don't you go to sleep," he said. I nodded and pulled the blanket up onto my chin. I closed my eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when I felt Usui kiss my cheek and whisper, "Good night, my princess."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I slowly woke up to someone soothingly running their fingers through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was laying on Usui's chest with my arm draped around his waist. I sat up startled and glared at the blond smiling up at me.

"Good morning Misa-chan! And before you accuse me of anything, I woke up to you snuggling against me. I didn't do anything, I promise," said Usui.

I stared at him suspiciously before getting up to wash up in the bathroom and change. I picked up the outfit Usui bought for me and cringed. I slammed open the door to the bathroom and viciously glared at Usui.

"What happen?" asked Usui with a mischievous smile. I shoved the dress in his face.

"Oh, this is the casual dress I bought you. I wanted to get you sexy looking lingerie as your night wear but I knew you woudn't like it so I got you this cute dress. I think it would look adorable on you," said Usui with a smirk.

I glared at him and defiantly crossed my arms across my chest, saying: I'm not going to wear it.

"So you're going to go out in public with your pajamas?" questioned Usui. I looked down and noticed I was wearing an orange Pokemon pajama top with Pikachu on it and pink Hello Kitty pajama bottoms.

My face turned red and I glared at Usui. He knew this situation would occur that's why he bought me wear mismatched pajamas. I huffed as I grabbed the dress and went to go change.

The mid-thigh dress was pink and had small white frills on the bottom with a complementary dark hoodie. **(Sorry I'm bad at describing clothing! I don't understand fashion...)**

After we both finished washing up and changing we gathered our stuff (which wasn't much) and left the hotel.

"So do you want to go home now? I'm pretty sure they're worried sick about you," stated Usui.

I slwoly shook my head. I will go back sooner or later, but not now.

"Okay then, why don't we do something fun?" suggested Usui.

I looked at him curiously, unsure of what he meant. He suddenly held my hand and started running to the town square.

He finally stopped running when we arrived and told me to sit down on the bench and not go anywhere. Of course this pissed me off, I wasn't a dog. I glared at Usui as he ran off to do who knows what. I obeyed nonetheless since I didn't want to get lost. I waited for about ten minutes until Usui finally came out holding a bunch of things in a bag.

I looked at the bag curiously.

"I bought a bunch of toys for us to play with on our first date. Oh and I also got you a new whiteboard and marker since the other one was scratched up **(refer to chapter 8)** and you don't have it here," explained Usui, reading my mind.

I snatched the whiteboard and marker and quickly wrote something down.

**Date?! **I showed Usui the board with a furious look on my face.

"Yes, Misa-chan. A date. So we could spend some time together. Now hurry and pick the toy you'd like to play with first. Then, we could head to the park and play over there," said Usui. I can't believe he could say all of this so casually.

I looked at everything he bought. There was a Kendama toy, a jump rope, soap bubbles, tennis rackets, there was even a camera for crying out loud.

**Stop lavishly spending money! It's such a waste!**

"But Iwould spend all the money in the world just for Misa-chan," Usui replied cockily.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed a tennis racket, and made my way to the park.

Once we arrived at the park Usui grabbed a tennis ball and threw it in my direction. I quickly ducked to prevent getting hit and threw my tennis racket at him... which he expertly caught.

I quickly grabbed my white board. **What the hell is wrong with you?!**

"Well I said we would play, so here we are playing. But you should learn how to think fast Misa-chan," Usui teased.

I glared at him and caught the tennis racket that he tossed to me. _Oh, you're on!_

Usui and I started playing an intense game. I could tell that people were surrounding us and staring at us in awe. We continued to play with the different items Usui bought until the sun started to set.

I was casually blowing bubbles when Usui suddenly took a picture of me. I looked at him annoyed. He had been taking pictures this whole time and I never even got to hold the camera!

I pouted in Usui's direction and pointed at the camera.

Usui chuckled, "No can do Misa-chan. It's my camera."

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him when I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind. I gasped and turned around.

"Wasn't this a nice date Misa-chan?" asked Usui.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I slowly nodded.

Usui took the bubbles from my hand, put them on the ground, and turned me to face him.

"To be completely honest, this is the best day of my life. I've always been locked up and was never able to do anything, so today was really amazing. I'm grateful to have you here by my side," said Usui casually before engulfing me in a hug.

My brain kind of wandered off a bit... what just happened? He just casually expressed his feelings without feeling awkward at all! I wish I could do that, but my blushes would give it away. I slowly started to return the hug when I heard Usui whisper in my ear, "I like you, Ayuzawa."

My heart stopped beating for a moment before it started to beat so loudly and rapidly I was afraid Usui could hear it. He just confessed... Should I confess to? Do I have the same feelings for him as well? At first I hated him with all my guts but now I'm standing here hugging him. What is wrong with me?

So many thoughts were passing through my mind that I didn't notice when Usui pulled away.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me how you feel now. But just know that I will always wait for you," said Usui as he was about to go and pack up our stuff.

Before he could even turn, I ran into his arms and embraced him. "I like you too, Usui," I whispered.

...

Did I just talk?

* * *

******And she finally talks! Hope you guys liked the ending ;) (although in my opinion, it was a bit cheesy)**

******So sorry! I made a mistake in the previous chapter! I was watching a movie and typing the chapter at the same time (which I know is a bad thing to do) and accidentally typed 'deaf' instead of 'mute' and I continued like that for the majority of the chapter. Thx to sweetH34R7 and Primo for spotting my mistake! I've fixed it now. :)**

******Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! I actually got passed my goal! Keep it up!**

**~GoldenMusicLover**


End file.
